1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the removal of a head from an animal carcass and more particularly to the removal of the head of a carcass as the carcass is carried by and suspended from an overhead conveyor system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the commercial meat packing operations, animals, such as hogs, are slaughtered, bled, head removed, skinned, eviscerated and the carcass is then cut into halves before it is chilled. The carcasses are suspended from an overhead rail and are moved by conveyor on the rail. During one portion of this overall operation, the head of the animal has been severed and it is attached by a layer of skin that connects the carcass to the head. On this layer of skin is some meat. Therefore, during the process where the head is completely severed from the carcass, it is preferred to sever the head as close to the head so as to allow as much meat as possible to remain with the carcass.
However, one problem with the automated process of removing the head is that the height of the head varies considerably depending upon the size of the hog, the variability of thickness and orientation. The layer of skin and meat, left attached to the head, is referred to in the industry as a strap. The automation of such a process has been difficult and the final removal of the head is usually done by hand.
Because the height of the head varies between hogs, if you cut in the same place on every hog, too much meat is wasted. If the cut is too close to the head, there will be a problem of bone chips and possibly dulling the cutter. Automated systems, using either visioning systems, ultrasonics and photoelectric eyes require a considerable amount of maintenance in wet environments and is therefore not a good solution.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art and provides for an apparatus which accommodates hogs having head heights which vary and uses guides to adjust the height of the cutter as the hog is being moved on an overhead conveyor.
In one embodiment, the invention is an apparatus for the removal of a head from an animal carcass as it is being moved on an overhead conveyor system. The carcass is suspended with the head down and the head is connected to the carcass by a connecting strip. The apparatus includes a support frame. A pivot arm has a first end pivotally connected to the frame and a second end. The second end is downstream from the first end. A saw is operatively connected to the second end. A motor is operatively connected to the saw for activating the saw. A guide is operatively connected to the apparatus proximate the first end of the arm, whereby the connecting strip and head are guided toward the saw, wherein as the head travels downstream under the pivot arm and raises the pivot arm, the pivot arm raises the saw to the proper cutting height.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method of removing a head from an animal carcass. The animal carcass is suspended with the head down and the head connected to the carcass by a connecting strip. The carcass is moved to a head removal apparatus. The head contacts an underneath surface of a pivot arm at a first position, the pivot arm having a movable end, the moveable end having a saw operatively connected thereto. The carcass is continued to be moved downstream. The movable end is moved upward, by the movement of the head, thereby adjusting the saw to a proper height to cut the connecting strip and remove the head from the carcass.